


Soulmates and brothers

by Flowrence



Series: "Always and forever" [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I N C E S T ! warning, M/M, bottom!Klaus, brother/brother love, colour soulmate!au, klaus takes the initiative, m/m love, mentioned!making love, mentioned!other siblings, over a thousand years, soulmates' touch complete the bond, special mention!mikael, special mention!rebekah, top!elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrence/pseuds/Flowrence
Summary: When Elijah looks at his little brother Niklaus and their eyes meet,  he sees colours for the first time and he storms out of the tent, because, for God's sake, his brother can't be his soulmate.Niklaus, on the other hand, has always seen colours, since he can recall, and maybe he knows the reason why.





	

  
So, when Niklaus is born, Elijah expects _everything_ except that.  
At first he's very happy that someone will join his family and he's ready to take care of them, acting like the good and responsible older brother.  
He doesn't stay still for a moment, waiting impatiently for the time in which he'll hear his brother's first cry. He's outside the tent with his siblings and his father, who looks nervous, and he can clearly hear his mother's shouts and the midwives' orders and reassurances.  
And then, all of a sudden, the chaos stops, noise disappearing.  
Only to be replaced by a – _baby?_ – scream, a sound Elijah's never heard.  
He smiles sweetly, picturing his brother's body, imagining his face.  
Meanwhile, Mikael storms in the tent, willing to see his newborn son with his own eyes. __  
  
Elijah's waiting becomes almost snervant, but then he and his siblings are allowed to come visit their brother. ( If their father suspects something already, he doesn't show it. )  
Elijah is the first to lay his eyes on him.  
( “What's his name, Mother?” – “Niklaus.” )  
He looks at his hands and feet, he notices fondly how small they are. Then he looks at his head, almost bald, and he tries to see the colour of his eyes. A light shade of grey. Like the sky. Once he asked his mother what was its colour... _light blue_. He doesn't know what that means, but he's sure of it. Niklaus' eyes are light blue.  
His brother is wiggling and crying, and Elijah has never seen a newborn kid before, but he thinks it's a normal act, because his mother is watching her new baby and she's tired, yes, but not worried. So Elijah shouldn't be worried either, no? – and yet, standing there, near Niklaus, and watching him in pain, it's something he can't bear. ( He will never bear it. )  
So he leans over, he wraps his hands around Niklaus' body, enveloped in a drape, and he lifts him up, a little clumsily. ( His mother helps him, her hand under Niklaus' head. )  
“Hush... hush, baby Klaus, it's all right.  
It's all gonna be fine.”  
  
And then, it happens.

Niklaus' eyes travel on Elijah's face, until they meet Elijah's eyes.  
And with and because of their eye contact, Elijah finally sees colours.  
  
He gasps, astonished.  
Then he looks around, he blinks a couple of times, he opens his eyes wide.  
  
He's both surprised and shocked, and horror is the following emotion. For as much as he knows, no one's ever had both relative and soulmate in one person and this thought scares him so much he can barely handle to put his brother down on the camp bed before he runs out of the tent.  
If he doesn't curse it's only because he nips at his bottom lip.  
All happiness suddenly gone. ( _Fuck_. )

Had it really just happened to him?  
Was he really fated to be the first brother–soulmate in all history?  
_Why?_  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
He slowly adjusts to his new Full-Colour vision, but he doesn't say anything to anyone. The whole world still thinks he sees in Grey-View and Elijah does nothing to prove it wrong.  
  
Although he shouldn't, though, he hopes his brother's able to see in Full-Colour too.  
  
It'd be too much to handle knowing Niklaus still has his Grey-View. It'd make him feel _so_ sick.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
He pretends not to notice how his brother's cries suddenly stop as soon as Elijah enters the room, as much as he pretends not to see how Niklaus searches him across the living room, his eyes almost pleading.  
  
When Niklaus' first word is _his name_ , Elijah's heart climbs to his throath.  
He walks out of the room, with a fast pace, as soon as his brothers and his mother stare at him with a knowing look. ( He feels so filthy he doesn't even try to deny what his relatives have come to think. ) His father's not there, and probably it's for the best.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
He doesn't really treat Niklaus bad. It'd not be in his nature to do so.  
But he can't bare being around his little brother for more than a few minutes.  
His inner desire to stay so close to him their skins _touch_ only makes it more unbearable.  
  
He thanks he touched the fabric of the drape, when he first – and _eventually_ – held Niklaus. He didn't touch his skin, he didn't make the bond complete.  
  
  
Hopefully, he'll never do.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
When Niklaus attempts to touch him – to touch his _hand_ –, he's fifteen and Niklaus is eight.  
  
Elijah glares at Niklaus with a threatening look and he watches both relieved and disappointed – _is that even possible?_ – as soon as his brother retreats his fingers. Elijah sighs – he just felt _goosebumps_ , for God's sake – and he gets up and off of his chair, leaving the room.

He pretends not to notice Niklaus' sad look, even if his heart tightens in a grip.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
Rebekah's the best sister Elijah could have ever asked for.  
So it isn't a surprise if he spends most of his free time with her.  
The fact that Niklaus enjoys her company too, though, doesn't make it easy. __  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
“I know it, Rebekah. I _feel_ it.  
And Elijah can deny it as much as he wants, I don't care.  
I know he feels it too.”  
  
Elijah suddenly stops, outside the tent, and he listens carefully to what Niklaus is saying. He fears to learn more, though.  
  
“Klaus, as far as you're sure of it, I trust you.  
And I am no one to judge you, but... maybe he's scared. Have you ever thought of that? Perhaps he's afraid of what others could say or think.”  
  
“We're _soulmates_ , God, 'Bekah.  
He should know no one's going to blame us.  
It's not our fault we're brothers.”  
  
  
Even if he mantains his face cool, Elijah's hands are twisted into fists. His body stiffens and he doesn't move even when it's sure Niklaus is going to leave the tent. Elijah seems to collect himself together only when Niklaus is in front of him and he tries to turn on his heels and leave his younger brother like this, without a word, but Klaus is fast to grab his clothed arm – too fast for Elijah to avoid it. He stabilises his older brother, he looks him in the eyes.  
  
“No.”  
Niklaus' voice is rough, firm.  
“Don't run away. Not anymore.”

There's a security in his eyes which Elijah immediately notices and which sends shivers all over his back.  
  
  
“You're _mine_.”  
  
Elijah makes a strange noise, which resembles a groan, something near the lines of a captured prey, when Niklaus _claims him_.  
  
  
And Elijah, who's been running from himself – from the truth – for so many years, can't manage to make a coherent phrase now.  
He licks his lips, then – “Niklaus –”, but Niklaus stops him, and soft lips gently touch Elijah's and his heart literally jumps, running fast, and then Niklaus' fingers are on his jawline and the bond is complete ( it feels like a pull, something which almost tear them apart, which tries to unify them as one only human being ), and Elijah and Niklaus both groan on each other's lips.  
  
Out of breath, they're forced to separate from one another, and Niklaus leans his forehead on Elijah's. Elijah feels his heart almost torn apart.  
“Klaus...”, and there's _desire_ , in his voice.

Niklaus can't help but smile.  
“I knew it,” he steals another kiss from Elijah's lips, “ _I knew it_.”  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
Mikael hits Niklaus, more and more, with free violence and disdain.  
Niklaus cringes. He doesn't even try to stand up for himself. He never does. __  
“Such an _abomination_. If not for you, my son wouldn't be _sick_.”  
The whip flies against Niklaus' already red skin.  
“ _Father_ –,” Niklaus tries to talk, but another hit makes him choke a cry.  
His jaw's clenched.  
“Stop saying it, God. I'll never have such a rotten son.”  
  
When the whip hits his flesh once more, Niklaus can't help the yell coming out from his lips. It hurts. The hits and the words _hurt_.  
  
“Father,” and then, that voice makes Niklaus feel immediately safe, “ _stop_.”  
And that voice is also more threatening than Niklaus has ever heard it.  
“Son, go away. It doesn't concern you,” says Mikael, turning to face Elijah.  
Niklaus breathes quickly, trying to recollect himself.  
“It concerns every single inch of me, father.  
… he's my soulmate.”  
“He's only a disgusting _thing_.”

 

The whip flies again and Niklaus closes his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. There's a sharp sound, but Niklaus doesn't feel anything. He wonders vaguely if he's too wont to feel ache anymore, but, when he opens his eyes, _well_ , the truth's a little different. Elijah's in front of him and Niklaus is staring at his back.  
  
Mikael's face's almost shocked.  
(“ _Elijah_...” – “Enough.” )  
And Mikael stares at Niklaus with a dreadful glare, but, then, he slowly leaves the tent, whip dragged on the ground. Niklaus streghtens under his father's look and only when he's gone he looks up at Elijah. And he gasps.  
  
Elijah's looking at him as if he's the most _wonderful_ thing in the world.  
  
  
– – –  
  
– – –  
  
  
There they are. They're at the turning point. This will be the end of all.  
  
Niklaus has done his ritual, Elena's dead – at least for the moment – and Elijah's ready to kill him. Ready to kill his own _soulmate_ , who took far too much away from him. ( Elijah's told himself he'd do it all the time, then why can't he put the stake in Niklaus' chest now? )

He tightens his grip on the white oak wood, he tries to look only at his brother's thorax. He knows that if he'll look Niklaus in the eyes he'll not be able to do it anymore – and then, _it happens_.

“Elijah...” – and Niklaus looks _betrayed_ and Elijah can't handle his gaze.  
He clenches his jaw, he tightens his hold on the stake until his knuckles turn white – then his fingers are loosening the grip and he drops the stake on the ground.  
  
He couldn't help it – he couldn't do it.  
He just _couldn't_.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
“Do you remember, Elijah?”  
They're staring at the world through the windows, in New Orleans' city.  
“Do I remember what, Niklaus?”  
  
Niklaus turns around to face his brother, he puts his fingers on Elijah's jawline and he traces it lazily. Elijah half-closes his eyes in response.  
  
“When you loved me.”  
  
Elijah opens his mouth, trying to answer it, but just another second and Niklaus is gone and all that remains are his fingers ghosting on Elijah's skin.  
  
  
– – –  
  
  
It's been a while since that moment and neither of them have spoken again about it. “ _I remember_ ” – so Elijah's words come out from nowhere and Niklaus gives him a confused glare. “What?”  
“I remember. _I've never forgot_.”  
  
And then Niklaus understands and Elijah knows there are tears in his brother's eyes but he doesn't say anything, he just leans over and presses a kiss on Niklaus' lips. Niklaus whines and he clings to his brother's shoulders, answering to the kiss. Their clothes are fast gone and Niklaus lays on the couch, Elijah over him.  
__  
It's the first time they make love. __  
  
So, when Elijah's into Niklaus, they feel complete – so damnly complete, it almost makes them want to cry.  
  
( “Love you.” - “Love you. _Always, and forever_.” ) 

 


End file.
